Electrical Cherry (Birdpool)
Explosiveness AND electricity in one plant! ---- |image = Electrical Cherry BStar.png |caption = He looks smug asf |rows = |flavor text = He sparks with excitement for his next roast.}} Overview This plant is used much like Bombegranate. It leaves a group of 9 electrical fields in a 3x3 area after it explodes. These fields can land on water, and can also be dug up by the player. They disappear automatically after 15 seconds, and can be planted on. They will not disappear if planted on and can also spawn on air too. Strategy Use Electrical Cherry JUST like Cherry Bomb or Bombegranate. It's recommended to place this in as dense of a crowd as possible, and when leveled-up, the best location is at L3C7, because it leaves its electrical fields in a 5x5 and they do much more damage. It's explosion also hits a bigger space at max level. Keep in mind that while the fields are electric, the explosion counts as fire and does nothing to Dragon Imps. Suburban Almanac Entry Electrical Cherry Electrical Cherries explode for less damage than a Cherry Bomb, but leave behind electrical fields that can deal bonus damage. Damage: 40 nds (Explosion, level 1), 2.5 nds/sec (Electrical Fields, level 1) He sparks with excitement for his next roast. Cost: 175 Recharge: Slow (30 seconds, Level 1) Plant Food Ability (With Time Bomb): Covers the whole lawn in electrical fields when it explodes, also has a doubled damage output from the electrical fields. Higher leveled Electrical Cherries also leave fields on the 10th column with Plant Food and do 2.5x the damage. Plant Leveling Data Traits show all data for the trait at that level. Changes are highlighted in lime green. Level 1 ::*Sun Cost: 175 ::*Damage: 40 nds ::*Explosive Range: Area (3x3) ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Damage): 2.5 nds/sec ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Duration): 15 Seconds ::*Recharge: Slow (30 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (Lawn, 9 columns) ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (2x) ::*Plant Food Power: Duration (5 more seconds) Level 2 ::*Damage: 45 nds ::*Recharge: Slow (28 Seconds) Level 3 ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Damage): 3 nds/sec ::*Recharge: Slow (26 Seconds) Level 4 ::*Sun Cost: 150 ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Duration): 18 Seconds ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (2.5x) Level 5 ::*Damage: 50 nds ::*Explosive Range: Area (3x3, goes 2 outwards on each side in its lane instead of 1) ::*Recharge: Slow (24 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (Lawn, 10 columns, now includes lawnmowers in range) Level 6 ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Damage): 3.5 nds/sec ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Duration): 20 Seconds Level 7 ::*Sun Cost 125 ::*Plant Food Power: Duration (6 more seconds) Level 8 ::*Damage: 60 nds ::*Recharge: Slow (22 Seconds) Level 9 ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Damage): 4 nds/sec ::*Plant Food Power: Range (Lawn, 11 Columns, now includes an extra column just off the edge where the zombies come from) Level 10 ::*Explosive Range: Area (3x3, goes 2 outwards on each side in its column instead of 1) ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Damage): 5 nds/sec ::*Special: Electrical Fields (Duration): 24 Seconds ::*Recharge: Slow (20 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (3x) ::*Plant Food Power: Duration (8 more seconds) Gallery Electrical Cherry BStar.png|Electrical Cherry HD Electrical Cherry explode.png|HD Electrical Cherry about to explode ATLASES_PLANTELECTRICCHERRY_1536_00_PTX.png|Electric Cherry's sprite atlas